The present application relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to communication systems in which data is exchanged between a card reader and a contactless smartcard.
Contactless smartcards are widely used to purchase goods and services. For example, it is now possible to pay for gasoline, groceries, and transit fares simply by waving a contactless smartcard in the vicinity of a card reader. Smartcards provide the cardholder with a quick and convenient way to transfer value and often can be recharged or otherwise linked to a line of credit.
A card reader communicates with a contactless smartcard using electromagnetic radiation. Card transactions often involve an over-the-air exchange of sensitive information such as account numbers, key values, and other identifiers. These exchanges are susceptible to eavesdropping which can lead to hacking the smartcard and the theft of its value.
Data encryption can help to reduce the incidence of hacking attacks. However, encryption algorithms can be cracked and are susceptible to unforeseen weaknesses. Moreover, a large body of unencrypted or weakly encrypted smartcards is currently in circulation.